Maximum Ride: Silver
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: this is Silver's first time with the flock. losing her brother was a heart breaker for her. but she figured that the flock would help her find her FANG


SILVER'S POV

I walked by my lonesome, with not even my shadow beside me. The rain pounded on my back, wetting my blackish blue fur. My dark eyes were cautiously looking around. I had escaped from my cage from my owner's home not too long ago. This was the first time on my own, ever since my brother went missing. My brother and I were as close as can be, even when we were far apart from each other. But ever since his disappearance, I felt… lost, defenseless, desperate …emo.

I lived in the town of Medina, Ohio. It used to be a great little county. But ever since the apocalyptic event of when a bomb exploded in the mall three months ago… things haven't been the same.

I was in search of the one who could help me. I knew her name, I just didn't know where to find her. I didn't even know if she would help me. I heard that she had a thing with Erasers. I was like an Eraser, just better in everyway. So much hotter, clean teeth, able to fly without falling, and I didn't stink. I looked like a real wolf. Not some crack head that a mad scientist put together. Even though I was put together by a mad scientist.

The problem about everything… my life, was that I was on the run.

A cop car pulled up belong side me. I caught a glimpse of gun and began to run as fast as my four legs would let me. I uncoiled my wings once I reached unrealistic speeds and took off into the crying sky.

I flew for hours. Not sure where I was heading. All I knew was that I was heading toward freedom.

The sun began to peek over the horizon. It was blinding, living a life in the dark and all, but I pressed on. Then, I heard wing flaps behind me. I turned my wolfish head to see if I was in danger or if it were my next meal. But it was…MAX! I hovered around, waiting to see if she were going to be a threat to me.

Our eyes met.

"Doggie!" Nudge cried out.

"Wait a minute Nudge. That's not a dog." Angel said.

"You are very much correct. Im not a dog." I said. A hint of evil lurked within my grin. "But im not gonna hurt you."

Max looked skeptical. "Who are you?"

"My name is Silver. Im part wolf. And I need your help."

"Why should we help you?"

"Max, please. I really need your help. My brother has gone missing. I fear for his life. I need to find him. Before something bad happens to him." I fought back my swelling tears. "Max. You are the only one I can turn to for help."

"How do I know that we can trust you?"

"You don't. But I'll help you get Fang back."

"But he's… gone…"

"I know." I sad sadly. "Just trust me."

Max looked at the flock. They all nodded and Max gave out a sigh of defeat. She looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "But…" she began. "If you do anything to hurt the flock…"

"You have me to answer to." Angel butted in.

All I did was make a funny noise. "Yeah right Angel. I'll answer to Max instead."

"I'll explain everything later." Iggy said.

"Thanks Iggy." I smiled. "But I already know about Angel and her wanting to be the leader."

"How do you know our names?" Dylan asked.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gazzy asked.

"Call me your personal stalker." My smiled got bigger.

"Hey, Personal Stalker? Can you fight?" Nudge and Dylan asked.

My smiled deepened into a frown. "Why?"

"Because we have company." Angel said.

I turned to looked behind me to look at the choppers. "Not a problem." I looked back at the flock. My dark eyes turning a dark shade of red within a single blink.

The flock was in shock.

I turned around with a deep growl and attacked. the epic battle began. With me… everything was epic. I was quick with the attacks, while my opponent was clumsy. I flipped over him and bit down on the back of his neck. the smell of Eraser was almost unbearable for me. I sent him in a somersault off his post. i looked at another Eraser.

"You should join us to-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" I growled. "Stop trying to seduce me! All you wanna do is use me! Now where is my brother!"

The Eraser laughed.

I looked passed him, at the flock. They really did fight greatly, better then me. But knowing that they've been fighting longer then I have, I surely hope they could fight better then me. Even Iggy fought better then me, and he was blind. That's saying something.

"Your brother would be proud of you." an Eraser said, snapping me back into reality. "He would want you to join us."

"What did you just say!" I growled. My fangs dripped with saliva.

"You have a little... drool-"

"Don't change the subject!" I yelled.

The Eraser attacked me. we tumbled off the chopper. He grabbed onto my wings. I tried breaking the grip that was on me, but it didn't really look like it was working. The flock was getting smaller as the ground came into view.

I had to think and fast. time was something I was desperately running out of. I leaned my head forwarded, smacking our heads together. The Eraser let me go and I sprang back up into the air just as I was about to become a big puddle of blood and guts on the sidewalk.

"You did good." Dylan said to me.

"You guys clean up quickly." I said in a disappointed voice.

"We've had more experience." Angel smiled.

Iggy was looking at me… more or less. And he knew I was returning his stare. He motioned me over to him.

I glanced at Dylan. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

I flew over to Iggy and Gazzy, who happened to be around Iggy.

"Hey Gazzy? Can you give me a minute." Iggy said to his little friend.

The Gasman looked up at Iggy. "Sure Iggy." He flew away. But he was loud enough. I wouldn't have been surprised if Iggy thought that Gazzy was still right next to him.

"I need to talk to you." Iggy said to me.

"Sup?" I asked.

"I see an silhouette of color around you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled. "I may not be able to see you. but I see enough of you to make a conclusion about you." he paused. His cheeks began to turn a shade of pink. Like he had been tickled for too long. Get it… Tickle Me Pink…? No? Okay then…

"Iggy? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Just by the way your voice sounds… you look…" he went silent again.

I bit my bottom lip. Why did I have a feeling like I knew what he was gonna ask me?

"You sound hott. Is it okay if you… and I…" He gulped.

"Iggy? Are you asking if I…" I trailed off.

He nodded.

"I must warn you Iggy. I have a dark side to me. One that the world doesn't want to see. My emotional side. I get carried away with a blade."

"I don't know what you could possibly be going through. The closest person to me that I have lost was Fang. But if I lost Gazzy, I would probably understand your pain more. But im cool with it. That's funny…" his tone of voice had changed.

"What's funny?"

"The color I had seen… has changed."

"Ohh." I giggled. "That's just my mood. I have a mood charm on my collar. It's been with me every since I was made."

He smiled. "Can I try something?"

"Go for it Iggy. But wait a second. I don't thing you wanna…ya know…" I flew a little closer to him, and whispered in his ear. "I don't think you wanna kiss fuzzy wolf lips."

He held in his laughter.

I turned back into my human self, with some wolf qualities. My fuzzy wolf ears were shown in my black Duckbutt styled hair. My tail was wrapped around my leg. I was wearing a baggy hoodie over a graphic black tee. A pair a black ripped up skinny jeans. One Star Converse on my feet. And my spiked collar with the mood charm and my symbol around my neck.

He leaned in close to me. His lips meeting mine as if he could see me and not freaky colors that portrayed my mood.

My tail wagged uncontrollably.

It seemed like the world was just ripped of its people and its problems.

We pulled away from each other.

A song was running through my head. Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. That was the only song I could think of that would sum up my feelings but still give it that emotional appeal to it.

"I think we should continue heading home." Max said flying over to us. I knew she had seen what Iggy and I had just done. She just wanted to change the subject.

Making it to my new home, I looked around. It had a nice view. Kind of in a remote place though.

"Okay newbie. You'll be sleeping on the couch until we can find that we trust you." Max said.

I sighed. "Well Iggy trusts me." I mumbled.

Iggy looked over to me and smiled.

Gazzy and Angel looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Nudge walked over to me. "How old are you?"

"I just turned fifteen."

Nudge smiled. "Iggy is fifteen too."

Angel looked at Nudge and shook her head.

Gazzy walked up to me. "If you hurt Iggy. I'll hurt you."

"He will." Iggy said.

All I did was let out a puff of air. "Don't threaten me kid. You'll live to regret it"

Max glared at me.

I growled at her. "Do you want Fang back or not!"

She looked down. "Yes."

"Then stop it."

Dylan looked at me. "Very demanding indeed."

I looked at him. I gave him a grin and walked away. Iggy followed me. With Gazzy following him. I turned around to look at them.

"Im going to take a shower. Can I get a little privacy?"

"Im blind…?" Iggy said in an unknowing voice.

"That's gross." Gazzy walked away.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. "Sorry Ig." I sighed and turned the shower on. I pulled out a blade out of my pants pocket and then slipped them off. Once I was unclothed, I hopped into the shower and put down the water stopper. I laid down in the tub and gave a slash to each damned wrist. The water began to fill the tub and I began to feel tired.

A knock came at the door about ten minutes later. "Silver? it's Iggy."

I could here him but I just couldn't open my eyes or speak out a single word. My lungs screamed for air but I couldn't breathe.

"Silver…? Iggy called.

"Silver… im coming in." Max said.

I heard the door open. Footsteps walked over to me.

"Silver!" I heard Iggy and Max yell.

I could hear the water being drained.

"Silver. wake up." Max said.

It got cold all of a sudden, as if I were lifted out of the blood red waters.

I coughed and gasped for air. My eyes slowly opened. I could see Max standing there, a stern look on her face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Then she turned to Iggy. "Follow me Iggy." Max walked me out of the bathroom an into my room. She set me down on the bed and began to dress me. "Why did you do that?"

"Im going through a depression. I miss my brother." I lay in my bed. Max and Iggy and left. I got up and walked out onto the balcony.

"The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

Cuz I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cuz I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cuz the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
Cuz cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here."

I looked down and saw a piece of paper that was about to blow away. I picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Max—_

_You look so beautiful today. Im going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way— clean, ha-ha. Im glad our last time together was happy. _

_But im leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this one big right._

_Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other—we can't help it. _

_The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, i think about you. You're who I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When you're together, the sun is shinning. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray. _

_I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray—at least for a while._

_You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, I mostly need Maxness, but not your best leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you, sweetie. Not yet._

_At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The trust is that they do need a leader, and the thrust is that you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about you. _

_But the more I thought about it, the more sure i got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock._

_Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again. _

_Please make us only go through this once. I love you. I love your smile, you snarl, your grin, you face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me. _

_You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without._

_Tell you what, sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of the cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if im alive, I'll be there, waiting for you. You can bet on it. _

_Good-bye, my love._

_Fang_

_P.S. tell everyone I sure will miss them. _

"I will find you… Fang… my dear brother." Big shocker, I know. I flew off the deck and off into the night. I knew that it would take forever for Max and the others to trust me. Especially with my mood swings. So I was going to find my brother on my own.

I could hear wing flaps behind me. I glanced back. "Iggy?"

"I need to talk to you." he said.

I slowed down for him to catch up. "What is it?"

"You're my true love. My whole heart. Please don't throw that away."

"Im not leaving."

"Then where are you going?"

I was silent. "Iggy? Do you think this relationship will work? I mean, no one really trusts me. They'll be watching over me like a hawk." My ears flattened to my head. "I have too many secrets that im keeping inside of me."

"Then tell me them."

"Well one of them is about Fang."

"What about him?"

"I don't mean to piss you off, with things I might say. So when I try to shut my mouth, they come out anyway. So when I speak my mind that's when we connect. Yeah, but that's not politically correct."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your head is so filled with thought; you can't use your imagination. Like a sky so filled with stares, you can't find the constellations."

"Okay?"

"You don't get it? Fang and I are… siblings."

Iggy looked shocked. "He never told us about you."

"Because im part wolf!" I barked. "Don't you think that the flock would start worrying or accusing him of being a spy or something like that?" My eyes started swelling up with tears. "That's why I became your personal stalker. I wanted to make sure he was safe with you guys. But when I was taken away to live in Ohio I thought I would never see him ever again. Turns out I was right. Now you must keep this a secret from the others. They'll never forgive or trust me."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Iggy."

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
